The camera of existing digital cameras is generally fixed on the camera body. It is very inconvenient when used in some special occasions such as news interview, taking a selfie. For example, it is necessary to use a tripod or other auxiliary equipments when taking a selfie, or ask someone to help photograph, which makes users feel very inconvenient.
Therefore, it is urgent to provide a kind of digital camera convenient for use when taking a selfie or news interview, etc.